Second Chances
by poetLaurie
Summary: AH/BLOSCU one-shot. Eighteen months after losing Woody and Jessie both in an accident, Buzz and his crew are sent on a relocation mission. The refugees aren't the only ones who find themselves receiving a second chance. If you read, please review!


Mira gazed out the windshield of the shuttle and sighed. They were passing through the Beta quadrant on the way to relocate refugees as the galaxy raged with war. One of the systems they had passed through was the scene of a horrible shuttle accident only a year and a half before. Buzz had not been present in the cockpit, but Mira knew he was aware of their location and she ached for him. His world exploded with that ship; among the casualties were both his best friend Woody and Jessie, the woman he loved.

The Pride siblings were on their way to Capitol Planet for a visit. The shuttle encountered an unexpected asteroid shower and, in a freak accident, the shields were damaged beyond repair. It only took one more asteroid to cause the explosion, killing most of the souls on board. There were some whose bodies were never recovered; among those were Woody and Jessie. Buzz kept his hope alive, that they would be found somehow, still living. After six months, Star Command halted any further recovery efforts. Mira shuddered as she recalled seeing the hope leave Buzz's eyes and the hardness that replaced it.

Since that day, he had been brusque, curt…worse than he had been even before he had met the Prides. He demanded perfection from everyone and the consequences for not delivering were severe. Several of the cadets who came into his squadron had left quickly, seeking asylum with other Rangers and other crews. Known to Mira, but not to Buzz, this would be his last mission. He was to be relieved of command upon their return to base; Mira knew only because Nebula wanted her to keep an eye on him and make sure this mission did not get out of hand. She worried about what would become of her friend, for friend is what she still considered Buzz. She, Booster, and X-R all did their best to remain close to their commanding officer; he did not deny them, but never confided in any of them. He simply was slightly less harsh with them than with everyone else.

"Nova, status report," Buzz's voice broke into her reverie.

"Just about there, sir," she had not even heard him enter the bridge.

"Just about? Is that what you consider a satisfactory answer?"

She straightened her shoulders and made eye contact, suppressing a sad sigh at the sight of his emotionless face. "ETA is fifteen minutes. Sir."

"Better. I will go alert the rest of the crew. Be ready to disembark in twenty, no exceptions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

They had landed on the small planet, and Mira felt a shudder pass through her. It was a rural area, but the fields had been flattened down by the tents erected by the refugees. Everywhere she looked, she saw the hopelessness that plagued the people. According to the reports, they were from the planet Ainran; it was one of the worlds that saw the first of the fighting as the forces from Xianthrum invaded globe after globe. Buzz gave out the orders, dividing the crew up to take care of rounding up the refugees. They would be taken to a safe world, similar to the one they lost. A simple mission, but one Mira knew was among the most crucial; she knew the pain of missing one's home planet, but at least she had a home where she could return. These people had lost everything but the clothes on their backs and memories in their hearts.

Perhaps it was those memories that served as the source of the happiness Mira found as she moved among them. It surprised her; the hopelessness and despair seemed overwhelming, but when she started seeing the individuals, she realized it was only a small part of their lives. She was on the outskirts of the camp, explaining the presence of the Space Rangers with the help of the computerized translator on her suit. People were gathering up their few belongings and gladly headed towards the ship. Mira finished speaking with an elderly woman and her son and she looked around to see who else remained. Her heart stopped as she saw the face of a young woman. It was thin, almost gaunt, and smudged with dirt and heartache. But it was her hair that made Mira freeze; it was braided and bright red, even with the grime of camp life. She stepped towards the woman and reached out her arm, "Jessie?!"

The young woman looked up, her green eyes wide in alarm at hearing her name spoken in her own language. "M-Mira?"

The Space Ranger cried out and grabbed the woman in a hug. Jessie stood stunned for a moment before returning the embrace.

Jessie pulled back, "I can't believe it! You finally found us!"

"Us? You mean, Woody?"

"We're both here, Woody n' me."

Mira shook her head in amazement, "But the explosion…how did you survive?"

"I don't know what happened, neither does he. I rem'mber the explosion, but next thing I knew, I was wakin' up on a strange ship. It belonged to these people from Ainran. You can imagine; we didn't speak their language and none of them knew a word of English. Even 'Star Command' and 'Buzz Lightyear' were unfamiliar to them. Their ship was beat up pretty bad an' we had no way of trying to contact anyone. The war broke out and we figured it was safer to stay with them. At that point, they already adopted us into their group and were teaching us the basics of their language. We hoped, with the war, that somehow we'd run into a Star Command ship, but we never did. Finally we ended up here, their ship unable to go any farther. That was about six months ago, maybe? How did you find out we were here?"

"We didn't; we were sent here on a mission to relocate the Ainranian refugees. The Xianthrum forces are coming this way, obliterating anyone in their path. Jessie," Mira licked her lips and placed her hand on the woman's arm. "Star Command ordered a halt to all recovery efforts from the accident about a year ago. Anyone not recovered was presumed dead; including you and Woody."

"What?" Jessie gasped.

Mira nodded, "Nothing was ever officially declared, since there were no remains, but…"

"Ya mean everyone thinks we're dead? Buzz? Dad!?" she flinched at the thought of her father believing he had lost both of his children.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, but yes. Buzz broke the news to him personally. Oh my heavens…Buzz! He needs to know." She opened the panel on the left forearm of her suit. "Excuse me, Captain?"

"What is it, Nova?"came the terse reply. Jessie winced at the harsh tone in his voice.

"Sir, I'm sending you my coordinates. I need you here; just you."

"It's a simple relocation mission, Nova; you know the protocol. If they refuse to come with you, they remain here. It is not difficult."

"No, sir, it's nothing like that. I've encountered something unexpected. Please."

He sighed heavily, "Fine. I will be there in a few minutes. Lightyear out."

Jessie looked at Mira, "He sounds…different."

"Your death changed him, and not for the better. He's harder, harsher; he shut himself off from any emotion. Jessie, when he sees you... I don't know what he'll do, how he'll react. I know what I'm hoping for, but you should be prepared, just in case."

"All right, Nova, just what is so critical that has you acting like a rook-" Buzz's voice gave out as he saw Jessie. His mouth opened and closed a few times and he stared at her, incredulous. "It can't be…" his voice barely a whisper. HHe looked at Mira, who nodded in reassurance, her expression warring between hopefulness and anxiousness.

When Jessie saw him, she felt all of the breath leave her body. Finally she found her voice, "Buzz."

That was all it took. His name on her lips and for the second time in almost as many years, the world he had built around himself crumbled to dust. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he wept.

Jessie ran over to him, kneeling down and throwing her arms around his neck. She wept with him and felt his hands press against her back.

He looked up and took her face in his hands. His eyes flitted across her features and he smiled even as he breathed out a sob. "I thought…you're alive?" She nodded and smiled through her tears and, for the first time in eighteen months, Buzz laughed. He pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, but Jessie returned the gesture without hesitation.

Mira smiled at the reunion, wiped her own eyes, and slipped away in search of Woody.

Jessie broke away, unable to maintain the kiss through her sobs. "I was sure I'd never see ya again!" She blinked against the tears that were flowing freely.

Buzz's fingers traced her jaw, "How...?"

She related the story to him as she had to Mira. "Buzz…" she could not finish her thought; instead she flung her arms around him as she was overcome with emotion again.

He held her tightly against him, his cheeks wet with the tears that streamed from his eyes. She was alive and real and in his arms. He buried his face against her hair, his shoulders shaking in time with hers.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," came a familiar, though emotion-filled drawl.

Buzz looked up. "Woody," he exclaimed softly. He stood, helping Jessie to her feet before pulling his friend into a warm embrace. They parted, and Buzz smiled, "Good to see you, cowboy."

"You, too. Mira's filled me in. Can we…can we get in touch with Dad?"

"Yes! Of course. Mira," he turned to her. "I know this is highly irregular, but are you able to take command of the mission for a while?"

The Tangean smiled; it was the first time in over a year Buzz had called her by her first name. "No problem, Cap'n."

"Thank you. I'll see you back on the ship. Come on," he took Jessie's hand and led them back to the shuttle.

* * *

Back on the ship, Buzz set up a console as Woody and Jessie cleaned the dirt from their faces. He had Woody and Jessie standing out of the sight of the camera to lessen the shock as he connected through to their home on Earth. Andy Pride's face came into view and Buzz cleared his throat, "Mr. Pride? You may not remember me…"

"Of course I remember you, Buzz. It's been a long time. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice was strained; the last time he and Buzz had spoken was when Buzz had to relay the news of his children's deaths.

"Sir, I…I have some wonderful news."

Andy Pride perked up slightly, "Did they find their remains? Will they finally be able to come home?"

"They'll be coming home, yes, sir. But not as you think. They're alive; and here with me."

Buzz brought Woody and Jessie into the frame and then stepped out of it, allowing his friends their time with their father. They told him of their story, and more tears were shed. "When will you be home?" Andy asked, wiping his eyes.

Woody looked to Buzz who stepped over to the console, "Soon as I can get them there, sir. We have to complete this mission and then we will return to Star Command. We'll get a shuttle from there back to Earth. I'll make sure you know as soon as we have a plan. If you'll excuse me, sir, I have some duties to attend to."

"Absolutely. And Buzz…thank you."

Buzz nodded and he left the Pride siblings to reconnect with their father.

* * *

Buzz caught up with Mira and found that all of the refugees had been safely brought on board. Once they were on their way to the Ainranian's new home, he gathered some clothes and food and returned to his cabin. He showed Jessie how the shower worked and he caught up with Woody, letting him know everything that had happened since they disappeared. Once the Prides had both been able to shower and change, they shared a meal, and Woody settled in on the couch for a night's sleep.

Buzz offered Jessie the bed and she took it gratefully. "I can't think of the last time I actually got to sleep on a bed," she said as she pulled the sheet up over her. As he turned to leave, intending to sleep in a makeshift bed on the floor by Woody, she grabbed his hand. "Stay… please." She let out a small laugh, "I'm half afraid I'll wake up and find that this was all just a dream."

He felt a moment's hesitation; while they were no strangers to physical expressions of affection, he and Jessie had never shared a bed, even for something as innocent as sleeping. The moment was fleeting and he slipped under the covers beside her. He lay facing her, one arm draped over the pillows, curling down around her head. With his other hand, he took a hold of hers. "I'll be right here. I promise," he kissed her forehead. She soon fell asleep, and Buzz lay there watching her. As he gazed down at her face, he knew the next course of action was laid at his feet. He closed his eyes with a contented sigh and drifted into slumber.

Jessie's eyes fluttered open and she knew she had only been asleep for a few hours. While living as a refugee, Woody had learned to sleep deeply, soaking up rest as it was never a guarantee. Jessie could never do that; instead she managed only three to four hours a night. She was still facing Buzz and she smiled at the sight of him. He was sound asleep, his breathing soft and even. She reached up and pressed her fingers against his cheek, seeking the reassurance that he was real. His blue eyes opened instantly. "You're still here," she smiled.

"I promised I would be."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss intensified quickly and she wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him against her. He was equally enthusiastic as he responded to her affections. She slid her hand under his shirt, relishing the feel of his skin against hers. Buzz felt her leg rub along his and he pulled back slightly. "Woody," he warned.

"I don't care," she whispered.

Buzz found he shared that sentiment and he shifted his weight to lean against her. Overcome by joy, they brought the reunion to its fullest completion.

* * *

The following day, back at Star Command, Buzz escorted Jessie and Woody to the medical bay for a brief check up. "I have to go meet with Commander Nebula. I'll see you back at my quarters; you remember where they are?"

Woody nodded, "Yeah. How do you think it'll go?"

Buzz shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest. But there's no putting it off." He waved to his friends and arrived at Nebula's office. "Reporting as requested, sir."

"Come in, Captain; sit down. Quite a turn of events, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

The older man sighed, "You should know that I had orders to relieve you of your command once this mission was over. In light of recent events, and at my request, those orders were rescinded. _Provided,_" he added pointedly, "that your recent behavior is a thing of the past."

Buzz nodded, "I appreciate that, sir, and all you've done on my behalf."

"Good. Now, as for your next mission-"

"Sir? May I speak candidly?"

Nebula nodded, somewhat surprised at the interruption. "Go ahead, Captain."

"Sir…I wish to resign from Star Command."

"What?! There's a war on, Lightyear, in case you've forgotten. Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"No, sir. But I've been given a second chance, and I don't intend to let it get away."

"Where will you go?"

"To Oklahoma, with Woody and Jessie. I can join the local law enforcement with Woody or work on the ranch with Jessie and her father. To be honest, I don't care what I do; I just know I need to be there."

Nebula stared at Buzz for a moment before his features softened as he chuckled. "I can't say I approve of your timing…but I wholeheartedly approve of your decision. When do you leave?"

Buzz relaxed, "As soon as there's a shuttle available back to Earth."

"Well, Captain, it has been an honor serving with you. I will make sure you receive a glowing recommendation, you can be sure of that. Best of luck, and Buzz?" Nebula held out a hand, "Be sure to keep in touch; you have friends here, too."

He took the offered hand and shook it firmly, "Yes, sir. And thank you."

Back in his quarters, he found that Woody and Jessie had packed his duffel with the few civilian clothes he owned. "I would've thought you had just moved in here," Woody quipped, "It's so bare."

Buzz smiled and opened a storage panel in the wall. In it was a box that held all of the photos and mementos of the Prides. "It hurt too much to have these out…but I never could find it in me to discard them." Jessie slipped her arms around his waist and he gave her a quick hug in return as the door chirped. "Who could that be?"

When he opened the door, he found Mira, Booster, and X-R standing there. "We weren't about to let you go without saying goodbye," Mira explained with a smile. "Your shuttle will leave as soon as you're ready."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the pilot and these two are my crew, unless you object. Not that it matters, since you're not my commanding officer," she added with a grin.

Buzz grinned back at her, "Not at all. If you two are ready," he looked to Woody and Jessie, "let's go home."

In the shuttle bay, Buzz called Mira, Booster, and X-R over. "I just…I just wanted to thank you all. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around for the past year and a half and it took a great deal of understanding on your part to stick by me. I appreciate that you remained my friends, even when I wanted to just shut out everyone."

Booster was the first to speak, "I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we were happy to do so. And we're glad that you're back. Although you're leaving…you know what I mean."

Later, as they were being transported back to Earth, Buzz looked over at Woody and down at Jessie. Both had fallen asleep, Jessie with her head on Buzz's shoulder. He considered the second chance that they all received and his thoughts turned to the small velveteen box that was buried deep among the ruins of the life he had considered lost. It had also been on his mind during the meeting with Nebula. Jessie stirred in her sleep and sighed, pressing her head against his neck. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. A contented smile crossed his face as he tilted his head so it rested against her hair; wherever this new path would lead, they would be together and that was enough.


End file.
